1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower curtains, and particularly to a shower curtain two sides of which can be adhered to the wall surface temporarily as the shower curtain is used. Thereby, water will not splash everywhere.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower curtain (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a main body composed of water-proof material. The main body has a plurality of holes which are arranged to a fixing rod in a bathroom. When the curtain is not used, it is folded and placed asides. When the curtain is used, the shower curtain is expanded so as to isolate the water from the outer side.
It seems that this prior art shower curtain is perfect in use, however, when it is analyzed in detail, the user will discover that the prior art shower curtain has some disadvantages necessary to be improved.
1. There are no leak-proof mechanisms on the two sides of this prior art shower curtain, it lacks the function to prevent water from spilling outside when it is expanded for use.
2. In addition to the above mentioned shortcomings which of fail to keep water inside the showering room, it is often that water will splash everywhere on the floor of the bathroom. This may increase the risk of slipping, accidental fall, and injury.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a shower curtain which is installed with special compound layers on two sides of the shower curtain. When the compound layers are wetted, they will form an attaching force temporarily. Thereby, when the shower curtain is expanded, the two sides of the curtain should be fixed precisely so as to have a preferred isolation effect.